The Legend of Zelda: The Controlled Night
by Drownedinlight
Summary: Navi gets suspicious of Link sleeping heavily and goes to check out Hyrule Fields. She sees the legendary, unbeatable king of death, King zeross. Will Link, Malon, Navi and the sages be able to save Hyrule from eternal sleep an peral?


The Legend of Zelda: Controlled Night  
Chapter 1  
  
I do not own Zelda or any of the characters. HA! There. AN: I wrote this at the begginning of sixth grade! X.X I'm currently finishing Chapter 4. BTW: I was thinking of LOTR when I wrote this.  
  
It was midnight. All of Hyrule was peacefully sleeping; the zora, the gorons, the kokiries, and the gerudos, all sound asleep. Even the faeries were dazed in dreams. Link, the Hylian hero was in a deep dream. So deep almost nothing but a screech in the ear could awake him. Tossing and turning. Navi, his companion faerie, watched him. Why is he turning about like that? He hasn't slept like this in a very long time. Maybe I should see if anything is wrong outside. Navi flew out of the Kokirie Forest. She flew about Hyrule Fields.   
At once she saw a young male zora running toward her, but not to her, she dove down to stop him, and she did. "Mr. Faerie, please, let me by! Hurry! It is coming!" The zora said.   
It? Navi thought. Maybe this it could be why Link isn't sleeping well. "It? Tell me, what is this it you speak of?" She asked him.   
"Oh, Mr..." He began.   
"Miss!" Navi corrected him.   
"Oh, right, Miss Faerie, I couldn't sleep, so I went to Hyrule Lake, right?" He said.   
"Right..." Navi wondered. Why is he asking me?? How would I know?   
"Ok. So, I went to the big tree, and saw a bunny, and I thought 'Aw, a bunny, it can't hurt me!' So, I picked it up then..." He said.   
First mistake. Oh well, what happened next? Did a monster eat bunny? "Then, what? What happened?" Navi asked.   
"IT TURNED INTO A HUGE BLACK GRYPHON!!!" He screamed. Gryphon? One of those hasn't been seen in centuries!   
"A Gryphon? Then you ran here, right? And the Gryphon is now loose, right?" Navi questioned him, frantically.   
"Yes, a gryphon, and then I ran here with all of my might, and he is loose." The boy answered.   
"Great job, zora." Navi said at him. She didn't realize that she had hurt the little zora's feelings. He started to sniffle and cry.   
"B-but M-m-miss faerie..."   
"NO BUTS WITH ME YOUNG MAN!" She screamed at him. He and she knew that he was only 10, and Navi was, well, 5,000 years old. "Sorry, but listen, hurry home." Navi pointed to a small creek in front of the Kakariko Village stairs. "Go there, follow the creek, and you'll get home safely." Navi concluded.   
"A-all right." He looked at Navi once more, and then ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. "Hm. A boy like that; especially a zora, should run a lot slower." Navi quietly whispered to herself. I bet he awakened Zeross. Oh no. GAH! I HATE CHILDREN! But, now all I need to know is where that stupid gryphon is. Zeross isn't to swift on feet, but in the air... Navi herd something and quickly dove behind a tree and looked up. Sure enough, it was Zeross. Crud. Zeross is the problem with Link's sleeping. I'd better go and try to wake him up. But wait, hm, Zeross has wonderful eyesight, and would spot me with a blink of the eye. But, I can't wait, this must be done or everyone in Hyrule will be eternally in sleep!! Though, I might still have a chance to go to the castle and awake Zelda... Navi looked up once more, and saw no gryphon, but looked at the ground and saw a little black bunny. Okay Navi, he's asleep again, but not for long, run and wake up Zelda, but by the time I awake her, Zeross will be awake as well. Well, as long as she is up, I have a small chance... Navi saw Zeross twitch. And I'd better hurry up!!! Navi flew like the wind to Zelda's room. "Zelda, Zelda!" Navi yelped, shaking Zelda.   
"W-what? Impa, is that you?" Zelda asked.   
"NO! It's Navi!" "N-Navi???" Zelda seemed quite surprised.   
"What do you need?" "ZEROSS!!!" Is about all Navi could say.   
"WHAT? NO! Zeross is awake?" Zelda became very shaky. "But, how, who?"   
"A young zora boy, not more than the age of ten." Both girls herd a large screech, but only them, because they were the only ones awake, and now one more had joined them, Zeross woke up from his nap.   
"Zora?" Zelda said sarcastically.   
"Yes, and Zeross is controlling everyone's dreams, like, let's say, a Controlled Night." Navi said, hypothetically.  
  
Will Zelda and Navi be able to stop Zeross from eternal destruction? When will Hyrule awaken from eternal slumber? Did that little zora make it home safely? Want all these questions answered? Then don't stop here! Read Chapter two and find all these questions answered!


End file.
